If Only
by Jacquelin3
Summary: What would happen if the Dark One and Belle had fallen in love earlier? Slightly AU and rated M for language and some stuff in later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction and I hope everyone likes it!**

Chapter 1

It had been two months since Belle had agreed to the _Dark Ones_ deal, and the weather was slowly growing colder. The dungeon she had been staying in definitely wasn't the most comfortable of living quarters, but she had at least expected it to keep her unexposed from the bite of progressing autumn wind. She had awoken that morning with a stuffy nose and a fever, when she had made it upstairs Belle discovered that her master was gone. _He's probably out on a deal somewhere_ she thought to herself, _better make breakfast anyways._ The young girl walked into the kitchen and began to make eggs when the doors to the great hall burst open and a furious Rumpelstiltskin strode into the room. Curious, Belle slowly made her way into the hall to find the sorcerer at his spinning wheel.

"Welcome ba-" Belle was cut off by a sneeze, then another.

"Are you sick?" Rumpelstiltskin edged away from her in disgust, "Don't infect me with your germs!"

"It's just a little cold, nothing to be afraid of" she tried to step closer to him, but he immediately vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Sensing another sneeze come along, she put her face into the crook of her elbow and "ACHOO" it was quickly followed by a second and then a third. Feeling a little light headed she put one hand on the spinning wheel to steady herself, dark spots creeped into the edges of her vision and she gave a slight whimper before blacking out.

'Rumpelstiltskin was never quite fond of sickness, being the _Dark One_ it was important that he never caught a cold. It wasn't exactly menacing for the most powerful sorcerer to be coughing and sniffling. _Nevertheless, I need to make sure it's just a cold and not some plague_ he thought to himself, so he cautiously peered into the room he last saw his housekeeper. "Oh gods, it is a plague" He thought aloud when he saw the girl lying on the stone floor in a crippled heap. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and quickly made his way over to her, using magic he checked her for life. _Thank god, she's alive,_ mentally shaking himself he gently picked Belle up then carried her to the dungeon. As he descended down the staircase the increasing harshness of the cold air became impossible to ignore, the young girl he held in his arms started to shiver and he immediately transported them to an unused room in the east wing. Finally realizing how poorly he had been treating her Rumpelstiltskin noticed the dress she'd been wearing for 2 months, needing something warm to change her into to he lifted off his cream coloured silk shirt and replacing her tattered dress with it. Not wanting to feel like a wretch, he left her in the thin chemise that only reached her mid-thigh, blush creeping onto his cheeks he pulled back the duvet and slid his little maid into the covers. He reached out brush the hair out of her pretty face when she stirred and rolled over, mentally screaming he quickly spun on his heel and left the room.

It had been nearly three hours since that shameful debacle, _Why would I want to touch her? Why would she want me touching her? Would she let me touch her? Wait, what?_. Rumpelstiltskin had tried everything to get his mind off it, he even considered opening a bottle of wine before his senses returned and he remembered the horrible things that happened when he drank. He immediately paused when he heard the sound of feet approach his wheel.

"H-hey" Rumpelstiltskin cursed himself for the stammer in his voice, he had no idea why he was so afraid to look at her.

"Rumpel?" he could hear the smile in her alluring voice, she stepped closer. His heart was racing so fast he was scared she could see it jumping from his chest. He finally mustered the courage to look up, his eyes scrutinizing every inch of her, the delicateness of her feet, the smoothness of her calves, the fair skin on her thighs, the way his open shirt revealed her breasts, the way her hair fell around her shoulders and how her flawless neck led up to the most beautiful face beaming down at him.

"You brought me up to that room to sleep, and I know I didn't take your shirt off and put it on" she said sarcastically. He hadn't even noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, glancing down to confirm this he saw that his chest was in fact bare. Blush formed on his cheeks and Belle laughed.

"Sorry, you just looked so cold" He managed to blurt out, this just made her laugh more.

"Thank you" She smiled "I can go back to the dungeon now" guilt bloomed in his chest, he had kept her in that hellhole until she fell ill.

"No, you will do no such thing. The room you woke up in? Yes, you will sleep in there from now on. It has an en suite and a walk-in closet" She looked confused. "I'll make sure there are plenty of new clothes in it, now go to bed. I'll bring you some food whenever you want it, just call me" He stated with a grin. She returned the smile and left to go explore her new room, Rumpelstiltskin found himself watching her even after she left. He'd never been more confused, but he still practically skipped off to his quarters in search of a clean shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'd appreciate some reviews as this is my first time posting, tell me what you liked, what you didn't and what you'd want to see! Send some ideas, songs for inspiration, prompts, or just constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and enjoy dearies! ;P -Jack**

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Belle got her new room, she had been feeling quite happy when she woke and those damn drapes in the great hall just dampened her spirits. Her master was spinning so she just went right ahead _It's such a nice day, we should have some sunlight in here!_ She climbed the ladder and began pulling.

"Why do you spin so much?" She questioned, "You've spun straw into more gold than you could ever hope to spend"

"Spinning helps me forget" He replied simply, smiling to himself.

"Forget what?"

He paused for a moment "Guess it worked!" His familiar giggle bellowed through the room, she couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what are you doing, dearie?" She realized Rumpelstiltskin had stopped spinning and had made his way over to the ladder she was teetering at the top of.

"Opening the curtains, it's almost spring. We should let some light in" Belle relentlessly tugged at the drapes. "What did you do, nail them down?!"

"Yes" He said casually, he wasn't joking. Belle groaned as she struggled to tear the curtains free from the wall. With a final tug the drapery fell to the floor and Belle tumbling down with it. He immediately stepped forward and stretched his arms out to catch her. Instead of the hard stones she expected to hit when she fell to the ground, her landing was warm and comfortable, she looked up to see him. When their eyes met a spark rippled through the room, his body moved against his minds wishes. _Was it against his minds wishes?_ He slowly leaned down and much to his admiration she moved closer to him as well, moving quicker now that he knew she desired the same thing. His lips slowly pressed against hers and that same spark echoed in their bodies and connected them with a rapid shiver. She broke away only because her breath was running out. It had been a chaste kiss only skin to skin touch, but it had been enough to leave a longing, a _need_ for more. She opened her eyes after a moment to realize that he was still in the same place, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted to breathe. Belle gives a small chuckle and slips out of Rumpelstiltskin's arms, a feeble whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it. He frowned and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, Rumpelstiltskin's frown was quickly replaced with his mischievous grin. He threw his little maid over his shoulder all while laughing his impish giggle and pranced around the room, tossing her onto the chaise by the fire. She couldn't help but chuckle as he crawled on top of her and began to kiss along her jawline, her laugh turned into a gasp when he began to suck on her pulse point. Teasing the flesh on her neck with his teeth then soothing it with his tongue, Belle tangled her fingers in his hair and gave a low moan. Raising his head to look at her he couldn't help but smile, not a sarcastic smirk or a playful grin but a sincere smile, one of pure joy. She noticed and caressed his cheek with her delicate fingers bending her head up to press a loving kiss to his lips.

"Guess this means I have to stop teasing the Charmings about their _Twu Wuv"_ He said with an embarrassed tone.

"I believe it does, Rumpel" She replied with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**As a side note (nothing but kissing happened in the last chapter) I realized it was confusing after I wrote it. So I thought I'd point that out beforehand. Enjoy Dearies! -Jack**

Chapter 3

"Good morning" Belle said with a smile, an unintelligible grunt came from her true love laying in the chaise lounge they fell asleep in. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and his eyes immediately shot open.

"What in gods name do you think you're doing?" His back was killing him and he was still half asleep, Belle gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Put some food in you, might help you wake up" She said sarcastically. All the memories from last night came flooding back and he felt blush on his gold flecked skin.

"S-sorry Belle" He shot her a sheepish smile, slowly getting up he wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl who had been standing there, arms crossed looking quite disappointed. "I didn't mean that you know, I just thought that what happened last night had been a dream." His voice took a lower tone than his impish pitch, not knowing what to do with himself he quickly removed himself from her and magicked himself to his workshop. _I ruined it, I could've been happy but I ruined it all._ He sat at the workbench and was absentmindedly pricking his hands with a pin. The wards on the castle alerted him that someone was entering _or leaving._ Belle ran out of the castle, _I ruined it, I got mad at him. We could've been happy but I ruined it all._ She wanted to get as far away as she could, so he could live without her. Rumpel saw the front doors open and the flash of auburn curls bouncing along the path, then he heard the howls, _no, No, NO, NO!_ Booming into a full sprint he chased after her, flashes of silver in the trees surrounded them. Belle tripped on a fallen log and fell hard, he pushed himself harder, running faster than he thought he could. A wolf bounded out of the treeline aimed straight for Belle, his Belle. He hurdled the log and sent a bolt of magic through the wolf, another canine leaped from just beyond the trees sinking its claws deep in the sorcerers back, Rumpelstiltskin let out a low cry of pain and swung around batting the wolf out of the way with one strong sweep. Belle looked up at the sound of his yell, she had been prepared to die there with the wolves, he was throwing magic left and right when one of the hounds latched onto his arm and dug it's teeth into his wrist. He raised his non-injured hand and brought it down in one quick motion and a strong magic burst out from his center and into the forest knocking all the wolves dead. He teetered for a moment before collapsing from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Rumpel! Rumpel!" Belle crawled to his side and shook him awake, "C'mon, wake up!" Tears flowed freely down her face, his eyes fluttered open and she leaned down to embrace him.

"Good morning Belle" His words were weak, "You need to help me up"

"O-okay" she reluctantly said, grasping his rough, calloused hands and using her weight to pull him into a standing position. "Here" she motioned for him to put his arm around her, he did as she willed. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I just- I didn't know whether you actually wanted me and I don't know what I was trying to accomplish" He chuckled to himself.

"You have no reason to apologize, dearie" her heart fell at the use of his generic title. "I- I didn't believe you would ever love me" Belle stopped abruptly and Rumpel almost face-planted from his momentum.

"I love you" was all she said. It was enough for him and the two walked back to their castle in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I think it turned out quite good! I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter so I'd love some prompts, I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy dearies! -Jack**

Chapter 4

"Bloody hell!" Rumpelstiltskin tore his arm away from Belle's hands, the wolf had tore into his wrist pretty deep. His magic wasn't bottomless and a lot of it had been used on those mutts, the majority on keeping him alive. His main veins had been ripped to shreds and his power was keeping him alive, Belle took it upon herself to clean his wounds.

"If you didn't move it wouldn't hurt so bad" She said calmly and dipped the cloth in the liqueur that he had procured with much difficulty, gently rubbing at the dried blood. He let out a low groan of pain, willing himself not to rip his arm away from her.

"At least talk to me, not just silently sit there" He glanced at the lacerations and felt queasy.

"I thought you liked silence" She looked up at him with questioning eyes, holding back a laugh when she saw him looking as far away from the wounds as possible. "Does the _Dark One_ not like blood?" Belle teased.

"Not my own" he grumbled. "There is a time and place for silence, when you're scrubbing blood out of a man it is not the time, nor the place for quiet"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"ANYTHING!" He winced from the alcohol dripping into his cuts. "I just need to hear your voice, talk to me, please" whispering those last couple words. Without his magic to regenerate him, he could feel everything, and as the _Dark One_ all his senses were heightened. She felt terrible for him, seeing the pain etched in his face. Belle moved from the floor into his lap, he went still.

"You can play with my hair if you want, I used to play with my mums hair when she cleaned up my scraped knees. Took my mind off it" He could hear the smile in her voice, cautiously lifting his hand to tangle it in her curls. _So smooth_ he thought to himself, wrapping ringlets around his slender fingers. His grey-green skin a perfect contrast to her auburn tresses, marveling at how soft it felt around his hands, he held it to his cheek and inhaled her scent. Belle smelled like lavender, honey and roses, he couldn't help but sigh. "So, I've been reading"

"As you do" He smiled into her hair.

"Why didn't your curse break when we kissed?" Her voice wobbled when she spoke, he paused and let her hair fall down her back. Reaching his hand around to stroke her cheek, once she was looking him in the eye he spoke.

"My curse is so much more complex than that. It is more of a binding." He smiled at her, gently taking his thumb and tracing her lips with it. "It'd take much more than these to break me" He quickly looked down and brought his hand to the back of his neck. "Would you... prefer me a man?" He asked self-consciously. She brought both hands up to cup his cheeks.

"You are a man" Her voice was sincere, "I had thought that, maybe you hadn't felt the way I felt about you. That it was a one-way thing" She regretted it the minute she said it, watching as his heart shattered through his amber eyes.

"I am not a man, Belle. I am a monster" He muttered, disregarding her last statement. "Look at me and say I'm not a monster" he gestured to himself and sighed "You're free to leave you know, I can't hold you here anymore. You don't have to stay out of some sort of heroic longing, I won't stop you, no harm will come to your kingdom. You tamed the beast Belle, now you have a story to tell" she looked hurt.

"I was never looking for a story, never looking for an act of valor. I came because I was your price, I stay because I love you" her tears were falling into his lap, she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he wrapped his arms (now fully healed) around Belle, pulling her in and resting his chin on her head.

Her breathing had become rhythmic and Rumpelstiltskin knew that the girl he held in his arms had fallen asleep. He shifted himself so subtly as to not wake her, he gazed down at Belle, tenderly stroking her back.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Where are you!" _Bloody hell. There goes my peace._

"Over here, and be quiet, will you?" He called out in a annoyed voice, "Can't exactly get up right now so you'll have to come here if you want something" He heard soft footsteps nearing the chair he sat in.

"Why can't you get up?" The intruder was a young girl, not just any girl. _Snow White the Princess._

"Just come here" He replied, protectively laying an arm over the sleeping beauty. Surprise was clear on her face.

"Is that... a girl? What's she doing here? Did you kidnap her?" With that last question Snow's bow swung in front of her and pointed a black-tipped arrow straight at his head. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but lay his face in his hand, Belle stirred in his arms and he immediately looked at the thief/princess that stood in front of him.

"She better not wake up! If you woke her up I swear I'll-" His threats were cut short as the sleepy girl in his arms sat up and stretched.

"Who're you talking to?" Belle asked with a tired slur, the section of her hair that had been pressed to his chest was flat and sticking out, she looked so silly he had to stifle his giggle with his hand and Snow White just watched in disbelief. "Don't laugh at me!" Belle tried to sound tough but it just came out in a childlike whine, pushing him into the chair she put her head against his ribs and settled deeper into his lap "I'm sleepy, you're not allowed to make fun of me" His giggle just got progressively louder.

"You don't look like a dwarf, you're much too pretty" He laughed, absentmindedly trying to untangle the knot of curls on the side of her head. "I'm sorry to interrupt your rest sleepyhead, but we have company" as disappointed as he was to awaken her, the petrified princess standing on his hearthrug had to be addressed. Belle straightened and looked at him, he looked as if he was having the time of his life. _Wait..._ She turned around slowly.

"Oh gods, this is embarrassing" Belle's cheeks were flush with humiliation "Ummm. Hi" She tried playing it off but her greeting sounded more like a question than a hello. Snow White was speechless.

"Who are you?" Snow finally asked. Rumpelstiltskin gave up on the hair and looked at Snow.

"Doesn't matter, Belle go up to your room please. I have some business to attend to" He stroked her cheekbone with one black nail, "Grab something from the kitchen if you're hungry, there should be some oils if you wish to have a bath. I'll be here if you need anything else" Not wanting to be too affectionate in front of Snow White but not too cold to Belle he reluctantly leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her brow. He watched as Belle exited the kitchen with a cup of tea and some biscuits (one of which was none too delicately shoved in her mouth) and run up the staircase, once he was sure she was gone he turned back to the shocked princess.

"Now what do you need?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It went kind of quickly and I didn't even know what was happening until I finished, so this chapter contains some** ** _MATURE THEMES._** **I'll be posting another chapter that has everything but the smut so that people who don't want it don't miss anything. Don't be afraid to review and tell me how I'm doing, what you like, what you don't, what you want to see more of or anything else you want to! Cheers Dearies! ;) -Jack**

Chapter 5 UNCENSORED

Rumpelstiltskin watched from the doorway as Belle crammed another biscuit in her mouth.

"Don't forget to chew, sweetheart" He mocked as he strode into the room, making Belle gag out of surprise, he hadn't meant to make her choke. He rushed over to the coughing girl, she was trying to keep the food in her mouth, "Now isn't the time to be embarrassed Belle" He held his hand to her chin, "C'mon, spit" she looked up at him with watering eyes and grudgingly spat the half chewed food into his hand and he drew back his hand and made the vile biscuit disappear. She coughed and he conjured a glass of water for her to drink, after a few sips she set it down on the bed table. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back in gentle circles, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but aren't you disgusted?" She asked, too ashamed to look at him "I'm a princess, I shouldn't be shoving food in my mouth like a pig" He shrugged.

"Nothing you can do could disgust me. I do stuff like that all the time, when I do it I get kind of grossed out, but that's a given. Besides, you look cute when you're a chipmunk" He smiled at her. She peered at him through her fingers.

"I spit in your hand" she said more to herself than to him.

"That you did" He nodded and laughed.

"Where did it go?" She removed her hands and tilted her head in curiosity, he just started giggling uncontrollably.

Meanwhile in the palace. Regina searched through her wardrobe for a nightgown when she heard an odd sound coming from above her. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a soggy ball of goop inches from her face.

He couldn't stop giggling and Belle was watching the way he grinned while he laughed and how his eyes shone. He slowly stopped and stared into her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" His brow furrowed and his grin turned into a frown, she scanned all the lines and all the spots on his face that shimmered. _Gold_ She thought to herself _That's the glitter._ "Seriously, What are you looking at" He asked nervously quirking an eyebrow.

"You" She barely spoke but he could hear her. Not being able to help herself she lifted herself onto her knees and shuffled closer to him.

"Belle, what are you- " He was interrupted by Belle smashing her mouth on his. He was knocked over by the sheer force of her body "Belle, what-" she pulled back looking at him, making sure she hadn't hurt him when he fell.

"Good" confirming that he was okay, she pulled him into a sitting position then straddled him. Tightly wrapping her arms around his neck she moved to resume kissing him.

"As much as I hate myself for stopping you, what's going on?" She could she the pure lust in his eyes and the disappointment on his face.

"I was watching you" She stated simply, then moved closer "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes- No, wait. What do you mean?" He was torn. He wanted an explanation but he needed her.

"When I look at you, all I want to do is..." She trailed off in a grin. Her mouth met the corner of his and she moved excruciatingly slowly until her lips were square on his, "Show me how much you want me" Belle could see the point where his control snapped, his eyes darkened and he growled. He had her underneath him in seconds, bringing his mouth on hers with the same amount of force that she used earlier. Belle held onto his neck tighter and slowly parted his lips with hers, as if this was the permission he'd been waiting for he slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away and began to kiss his way down her throat, leaving Belle whimpering. He paused right below her collarbone and sucked at the delicate skin, when he removed his mouth it left behind an angry red mark. She wanted to see the rest of him glitter so Belle began unbuttoning his shirt and his eyes widened, she smirked and kept on opening the silk tunic. He pushed the cup and book from the four poster bed and shucked off the now unfastened shirt, she held his shoulders and marveled at his chest. She ran her hands along his ribs and felt him shudder under her touch, watching his stomach when he breathed, it was flat, no abs like Gaston but she preferred that. He started to unlace the front of her bodice, but his hands were shaking too much, she pushed his hands away and began to unlace it herself. Once she was done he looked into her eyes.

"Do you really want this?" He closed his eyes afraid of the answer. She said nothing for a long time and when he opened his eyes she had taken off everything but the near see through shift.

"I want you" She said in a serious tone. _Oh fuck it!_ He threw all his rules out the window and began unlacing his boots. He eventually got off his boots and began peeling off his leather trousers. With all of the fabric finally out of the way he crawled up and began to kiss her, softly. Taking one hand and slowly massaging her breast until she moaned into his mouth. He raised his head and looked down at his lover, his hand making its way down to her sex.

"Fuck, Belle" She was so wet, her core throbbed. He kissed her deeply then moved down and started to suck at her nipple. Slowly taking one slender finger and sliding it deep inside her, she let out a sigh of pleasure and he withdrew and slipped two back in and slowly began fucking her with his hand. A warmth began to spread within Belle, she was about to... he started to gently rub at her clit and whatever she was thinking became lost in a sea of ecstasy as she reached her climax. He smirked as he felt her walls contract around his hand, he removed his hand and positioned himself. He looked at her, silently asking permission. She gave him a smile and a nod, so he entered her in one smooth motion, a gasp of pain came from Belle and he stayed there for a second, letting her get use to him. Slowly pulling out, he then gripped her hips and thrust himself in her, receiving moans of pleasure. Rumpelstiltskin had slowly set a pace, "Gods, I can't last much longer" He looked at his true love who had an expression of bliss on her face. He bent down and kissed her, taking her lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. She came again and the sensation pulled him with her.

"Oh, GOD! Rumpel!" She screamed his name and he fell into the bed beside her. "I love you, you know" She turned, looked at her lover and smiled.

"I know" He turned and met her gaze, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. The two of them fell asleep like that, holding onto each other.


	6. Chapter 5 Altered

**This is the altered version of Chapter 5. Cheers Dearies! -Jack**

Chapter 5 CENSORED

Rumpelstiltskin watched from the doorway as Belle crammed another biscuit in her mouth.

"Don't forget to chew, sweetheart" He mocked as he strode into the room, making Belle gag out of surprise, he hadn't meant to make her choke. He rushed over to the coughing girl, she was trying to keep the food in her mouth, "Now isn't the time to be embarrassed Belle" He held his hand to her chin, "C'mon, spit" she looked up at him with watering eyes and grudgingly spat the half chewed food into his hand and he drew back his hand and made the vile biscuit disappear. She coughed and he conjured a glass of water for her to drink, after a few sips she set it down on the bed table. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back in gentle circles, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but aren't you disgusted?" She asked, too ashamed to look at him "I'm a princess, I shouldn't be shoving food in my mouth like a pig" He shrugged.

"Nothing you can do could disgust me. I do stuff like that all the time, when I do it I get kind of grossed out, but that's a given. Besides, you look cute when you're a chipmunk" He smiled at her. She peered at him through her fingers.

"I spit in your hand" she said more to herself than to him.

"That you did" He nodded and laughed.

"Where did it go?" She removed her hands and tilted her head in curiosity, he just started giggling uncontrollably.

Meanwhile in the palace. Regina searched through her wardrobe for a nightgown when she heard an odd sound coming from above her. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a soggy ball of goop inches from her face.

He couldn't stop giggling and Belle was watching the way he grinned while he laughed and how his eyes shone. He slowly stopped and stared into her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" His brow furrowed and his grin turned into a frown, she scanned all the lines and all the spots on his face that shimmered. _Gold_ She thought to herself _That's the glitter._ "Seriously, What are you looking at" He asked nervously quirking an eyebrow.

"You" She barely spoke but he could hear her. Not being able to help herself she lifted herself onto her knees and shuffled closer to him.

"Belle, what are you- " He was interrupted by Belle smashing her mouth on his. He was knocked over by the sheer force of her body "Belle, what-" she pulled back looking at him, making sure she hadn't hurt him when he fell.

"Good" confirming that he was okay, she pulled him into a sitting position then straddled him. Tightly wrapping her arms around his neck she moved to resume kissing him.

"As much as I hate myself for stopping you, what's going on?" She could she the pure lust in his eyes and the disappointment on his face.

"I was watching you" She stated simply, then moved closer "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes- No, wait. What do you mean?" He was torn. He wanted an explanation but he needed her.

"When I look at you, all I want to do is..." She trailed off in a grin. Her mouth met the corner of his and she moved excruciatingly slowly until her lips were square on his, "Show me how much you want me" Belle could see the point where his control snapped, his eyes darkened and he growled. He had her underneath him in seconds, bringing his mouth on hers with the same amount of force that she used earlier. Belle held onto his neck tighter and slowly parted his lips with hers, as if this was the permission he'd been waiting for he slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away and began to kiss his way down her throat, leaving Belle whimpering. He paused right below her collarbone and sucked at the delicate skin, when he removed his mouth it left behind an angry red mark. She wanted to see the rest of him glitter so Belle began unbuttoning his shirt and his eyes widened, she smirked and kept on opening the silk tunic.

 ** _SMUT HAS BEEN DELETED_**

"I love you, you know" She turned, looked at her lover and smiled.

"I know" He turned and met her gaze, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. The two of them fell asleep like that, holding onto each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**At some point this story is going to have some sad bits, thankfully not this chapter. Nope, just some fluffy Rumbelle goodness. What do you guys want to see in the future? I have a general idea where I want this story to go, but would really love to see what all you readers like! Thanks again for reading and Enjoy Dearies! -Jack :)**

Chapter 6

Rumpelstiltskin awoke with a start, Spider! He jerked back and realized that there was no spider, just a mop of chestnut curls. He wasn't in his bed, this was Belle's bed, he was holding Belle, their clothes were on the floor and the sun was just starting to rise. He remembered everything that happened over the last couple of days and smiled, why was it so hard for him to remember? He buried his face into the hair that had woke him, he couldn't help but sigh. Belle had woken up a couple minutes before Rumpelstiltskin and was just savoring the feel of her lovers arms around her.

"Morning, Rumpel" she said with a smile, turning her body over to face him.

"Morning, dearest" he hadn't meant to say it but it slipped. Belle liked it, everyone was Dearie and she was his Dearest. She beamed at his slight show of affection. He suddenly had a crazy idea, "Do you want to go swimming?" her eyes went wide and he grinned at her glee.

"I'd love to" Belle couldn't stop smiling, she'd never gone swimming.

He conjured a clean pair of leather trousers for himself and a new (more opaque) shift and they walked out of the castle hand in hand.

"There's a lake on the grounds" He turned and smiled at Belle, "It's really nice" she leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've never been swimming" She confessed, distractedly playing with the skin on his chest. He lifted the arm that wasn't on Belle's shoulder and stilled her hand against his heart.

"You've never gone swimming?" He asked in disbelief, and smirked when the lake came into view. "I'll race you?" he offered in a cocky tone, and before Belle could even answer he was sprinting. _Damn_ Belle thought, and started to chase after him. She caught up after a couple seconds and they were tied until Rumpelstiltskin tripped and flew in the air landing face-first in a mud puddle. Belle stopped and watched as he sputtered in the murky water, she couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious scene before her. As he wiped the mud out of his a nasty thought popped in his head, while Belle was distracted he reached up and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the muddy liquid with him. She flailed for a second before gathering a handful of the muck and throwing right into his face "You dare throw mud at the _Dark One_?" He bellowed, and scooped her into his arms, "I ought to teach you a lesson" He stood and carefully stepped out of the puddle, with Belle still in his grip he carried her in the direction of the lake.

"What are you doing?" She inquired nervously, he was knee deep in the water now and was grinning mischievously. He raised her up and all of a sudden Belle was airborne, she hit the surface of the water with a ' _Splash'._ Belle heard Rumpelstiltskin's familiar giggle and glared at him, he kept giggling as he trudged over to her and swept the hair out of her face. They hadn't been deep enough for Belle to drown but not to shallow that she'd hit the bottom, he stopped his laughing and admired her, Belles hair was straightened by the water and it fell around her shoulders like a copper shawl. Her bright blue eyes shone like liquid sapphires, her disapproving glare making them gleam with emotion. _She's beautiful_ he thought to himself, reaching out and pulling her close to him in an embrace, she eagerly nuzzled in to his chest. They stood there for a moment until Belle shivered as the wind bit at her wet body, he quickly conjured a thick, cotton towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, lifting her out of the water and cradling her to his chest. The magic within him produced heat, which emanated from his body, Belle warmed up slowly and he brought them out of the water to hasten the transition. She sat in between his legs and resting on his chest, he just leaned back on a log and wrapped his arms around her, they sat on the beach like that for hours talking. They never got around to swimming, maybe another day, but for now they were just happy to hold each other.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chapter tonight guys. I wanted to write more but decided to cut it into a two part and have the next one include all the fun scenes. Hope you all like it and as always, Enjoy Dearies! -Jack :)**

Chapter 7

 _It's almost noon, what is she doing?_ Rumpelstiltskin had asked Belle to go into town with him earlier that morning, but she'd been in her room getting ready for almost four hours now. He was just about to go upstairs and check when Belle, dressed in a pair of his leather pants, which had been cut and sewn to fit her more comfortably, paired with a lilac blouse. The top had cuffed sleeves and it's neckline plunged to show her cleavage, the only thing that kept her chest covered was an embroidered black vest. Her curls had been tied into a braid that circled around her head and a thin gold chain which had been weaved in and out of her hair resembled a crown, Belle was the embodiment of beauty.

"Do I look okay?" She asked and he realized he had been staring. Blush formed on both of their faces.

"More than okay, Belle. You look beautiful" He held an arm out and smiled as genuinely as he could "Are those my pants?"

"Maybe" She looked up at him, a smirk building on her face. "So, where are we going?" She inquired.

"Just a couple towns over, there is some business there I wish to attend to. I thought you would like it though, this town... has quite the atmosphere to it" doing his signature hand gesture and finishing it all off with a boop to her nose. The pair strolled out of the castle, just as a carriage pulled up.

"Where are the horses?" Belle did a quick look around to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"The carriage is enchanted, it knows where I want it to go and it heads there" He opened one of the doors with a flourish, giving a slight bow, afterwards he assisted Belle in stepping into the vehicle. Rumpelstiltskin then hoisted himself up and into a seat across from her and the carriage was off. Belle watched with great amusement as he made himself comfortable, he was leaning on the side with one foot planted on the ground and the other placed firmly against the other wall. He had one arm resting on his chest and the other behind his head.

"Do you always lie about in your carriage?" She asked, noticing a couple muddy boot prints scattered around the walls of the carriage. He suddenly looked very anxious and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to seem suave.

"No..." He drew out his answer in an obvious lie, her eyes brightened and laughter filled the wagon. Without another word she carefully switched seats and leaned back on his chest, resting in between his legs. "Well, hello there, fair maiden" He looked down and smiled at her, she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at him upside-down and he giggled.

"Hello, my handsome prince" He stopped giggling and gave a joking gag.

"Prince?! M'lady you are mistaken! For I am not a prince, I am an evil beast, here to whisk you away" before she could respond the carriage stopped and his mock frown turned into a real one. "Somebody set a trap" he told her, muttering some obscenity under his breath. Belle sat up and looked out of the window, he stood and hopped out of the carriage "Show yourself, thief. I doubt you wish to aggravate the _Dark One_ " There came some rustling from the bushes and a tall man stepped out. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand at the crook and a snail was suddenly replaced the man. The snail turned about and disappeared in the grass. With a wave of his hand, the log was flung off the path and into the treeline. He stormed back to the vessel and swung himself inside, this time lying down and putting his head in Belles lap. "Damn people, ruining my fun" He grumbled. She reached down and began to run her hands through his crimped hair.

"Don't let them bother you" She stated calmly, and he just basked in the feel of her hands combing and massaging his scalp. The two made faces at each other and joked around until the carriage stopped once again and they had arrived at their destination. Belle was in awe, the town was full of lanterns and decorations. Everything was brightly coloured and flower petals were scattered in the street.

"Do you like it? It's for a festival they have annually" Rumpelstiltskin had appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful" She breathed, eyes bright with curiosity and wonder.

"No, you're beautiful. This is nothing compared to you" He whispered in her ear, she turned around and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you" Belle spoke in a hushed voice "For bringing me here"

To Be Continued Mwahahahaha In the next chapter there will be lights, music and PIE!


	9. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! I didn't post last night and I feel terrible about it. I wrote the entire chapter, it was so good until I realized that I messed up big time. I had put in a scene that didn't fit and the story would have been ruined if I just took it out, by the time I figured it out it was close to 1 in the morning and I had to get up at 5 and just needed to get some sleep.**

 **I should've made this chapter longer but I really need a couple hours of down time so I might not post tomorrow either :(**

 **For the parts I'm writing about the town I want to add some characters for fun but I'm not sure who, so if you really want to see a character added to this story this would be the time! I know I promised** ** _"Lights, music and pie"_** **but sadly those will either be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Can you guess who I added this chapter? First person to guess wins (I'm not sure what...) Anyhoo, I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoy this (very short) chapter.**

 **Cheers Dearies! -Jack**

Chapter 8

Belle rented a room at the inn for them and decided to run a bath, she had only just slid in when the room door opened.

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin's voice came from down the hall.

"I'm in here" She replied, tilting her head back and wetting her hair. There was a faint knock on the bathroom door before it creaked open and he entered. Belle sat up and leaned on the edge of the tub with her arms folded, "You can join me you know? There's room in here for two" His eyes widened and he looked as if he were going to pass out. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, gesturing for him to come. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and suddenly he was sitting in front of her, his clothes appearing folded beside hers.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asked in a timid voice.

"I'd love that, Rumpel" Her blue eyes glowing with emotion, he conjured a vial and poured the solution into his hands and began working them through her tresses. Gently massaging her scalp with the delicateness of a spinner and agilely untangling the knots with the precision of a sorcerer. She almost fell asleep, hypnotised by the movements of his fingers. "Rinse" His voice pulled her back into reality and Belle dunked her head underwater, surfacing then wringing her hair out over her shoulder.

Belle had been told to wait in the room while he went out and made his deals. She sat on the bed and pulled out a book she had packed that morning and started to read.

She hadn't even realized that the sun was setting when her stomach growled and dragged her out of her fantasy world. _Hmm, Rumpel isn't done yet._ She decided to read another chapter and wait for him, one chapter turned into two, two to three and three to four, until she finished the book. He still hadn't showed up and by now it was close to seven o'clock. Belle was in desperate need of food so she grabbed some gold from her bag and headed out. The streets were bustling with men, all gathering around... _What were they gathering around?_ She manoeuvred through the crowd and got a peek of what they were watching and gasped Rumpelstiltskin was in the centre, dueling with a man. The opponent was dressed in a plum coloured velvet suit and an outrageous hat. In a quick lunge Rumpelstiltskin had the man on his knees and before she could stop him, he cut off the mans head, his hat floated to the ground. Rumpel giggled mercilessly and magically whisked the body off somewhere. She was livid.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN! How dare you?!" She pushed her way through to the centre. "You just murdered an innocent man!" He looked flustered.

"Belle, dearest. You must get out of here, you don't understand-" Suddenly a large man burst in and grabbed her, shouting something about a women's place and throwing her to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes blurred with rage, her attacker raised his foot in an attempt to kick her and in a purple flash he had been thrown somewhere in the street. Rumpelstiltskin ran over to Belle and began checking her all over for bruises and broken bones, once he'd made sure she was okay he delicately lifted her up and began carrying her off in the direction of the inn. "Nobody touches her!" He looked at the crowd and snapped.

"I'm okay Rumpel, I swear!" She cooed and caressed his chest with her fingertips "Let's just get back to the room" He spun on his heel and headed towards their rented room. Belle's stomach growled again and her original mission came back to mind. "Do you think we could stop for something to eat?" She asked quietly, he immediately felt guilty. He'd been gone for hours while she starved alone in that room, he nodded and set her down, then protectively snaked his arm around her waist. They stopped at a small vendor and bought a roasted quail and some boiled vegetables and brought it back to the inn to eat. The two sat on the bed together and ate, half-way through their meal a knock sounded at the door. Belle continued to eat as he got up to get it, she heard laughter from around the corner and Rumpelstiltskin entered again with the man he had earlier beheaded.


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh! I am a horrible person! I'm so sorry guys. I've been super busy with school and cleaning the house for my baby cousin who is visiting in a few days. There has been no time for doing any writing, I got up super early this morning just so I could have a couple hours to write. I might post again today just to make up for it.**

 ** _SMUT WARNING_** **You have all been so patient so I thought why not. There will be a second chapter with the censored version if you're not comfortable. Thanks for being so understanding, and please enjoy my dearies! -Jack**

Chapter 9

Belle stared in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together. "H-How? What?" Rumpelstiltskin and the man both chuckled.

"Belle, dearest. This is an old friend of mine" Rumpelstiltskin gestured to the newcomer. "Meet Jefferson" Jefferson bowed extravagantly. Belle was still very confused.

"You died." She spoke as if confirming this fact to herself. "How are you here?" She finally asked. Rumpelstiltskin leaned back on the bed and pulled her into his lap and Jefferson sat crossed legged against the footboard.

"I learned how to survive a beheading in Wonderland, quite a useful trick" He answered with a goofy grin. "I've heard lots about you Belle"

"Wish I could say the same" She said sarcastically and glared at Rumpelstiltskin. "It would have been nice if you brought friends over once in awhile" He giggled and pulled her tighter against him.

"But then you and I wouldn't have been alone" He said with a mischievous grin. Belle rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her lover. The three of them sat and talked for an hour before Jefferson realized the time.

"Sorry but I have to be leaving now." He apologized "My daughters expecting me" Jefferson pressed a kiss to Belle's hand then shook Rumpelstiltskin's. "See you around!" Then he ran out the door.

"He's fun" Belle commented.

"I suppose" Rumpelstiltskin replied. Belle yawned and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, he looked at her and smiled. _I must be the luckiest man alive_ He thought to himself, his eyes narrowed and he shook his head. _I'm not a man, and she deserves better._ She knew what he was thinking about, it had happened before, the way his eyes darkened and the muscles in his neck stood out.

"I love you, and there isn't anything that can change that. I love you" She closed the space between them and held on to him tightly. He wanted to push her away, tell her to leave, that she should go enjoy the rest of her life, but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around her and finally breathed.

"I'm sorry, I did it again" He sighed, gently brushing the hair from her face. "C'mon, lets get you to bed" she knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she didn't push it. He cleared the bed as she searched her bag for something to wear. "Did you not bring something to wear to bed?" He asked, because at this point all the clothes she had brought were thrown on the floor and she was rummaging through the pile. She mumbled some words that were unfit for a princess to say and looked at him in desperation. He smirked and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her, "Oh, whatever shall you wear?" he said mischievously. Her eyes widened and her lips pouted.

"You did this!?" Belle said in exasperation. "Fine" She stated and peeled off the leather trousers, then shucked off the vest and took off the shirt leaving her wearing nothing. He stared at her in disbelief. She strode to the other side of the room and tucked herself under the covers. He thought she'd ask him for his shirt, he didn't mean for her to strip to nothing and sleep. _Goddamnit,_ He thought and lifted his top over his head and hopped into the bed with her.

"Dearest, I apologize. I never meant to-" He trailed off when a small hand cupped him through his pants. "Oh dear" His breath hitched in his chest. His gaze fell on a pair of blue eyes peering at him through the covers, the hand began rubbing him through the fabric and a shiver moved down his spine. Another hand slipped in the waistband of the pants and slowly pulled them down. Her hands danced on his legs, making spirals as they made their way back up. He could see the smirk in her eyes, and suddenly he couldn't even see her eyes, she had disappeared under the blanket and then he could feel her tongue swirl around his tip. He entangled his hand in her hair and coaxed her to take him into her mouth, his eyes almost rolled back into his head when she started to suck on his length. She gained a rhythm and he had to bite his knuckle to stop from cumming too soon. He was about to finish when she stopped and poked her head out of the blankets and laughed. She studied the way he looked in that moment, with his teeth clenched around his finger, eyes shut tight. Rumpelstiltskin whined and immediately cursed himself for the non-masculine noise. "Wh-why?" He was too flustered to say anything more. She disappeared again and he felt her lips pressing gentle kisses to his hips and then her hands moving up and down his member. Belle began to suck again and he finished with a low, guttural moan, she swallowed then crawled up the bed to lie in the crook of his arm. Once his breath was back to normal, he turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Now can I have a shirt?" She asked in a sarcastic tone that made him giggle. He snapped his fingers and she was in a soft cotton nightgown. "Thanks Rumpel" She said with a smirk.

"Anytime, dearest. As much as I loved that, if you had asked I would have given you something to wear" He said in a hushed tone, she loved when his voice did this, his accent came out the most when he got quiet.

"I love you" Her voice barely came out in a whisper but she knew he heard.

"I know" His reply was hesitant. The human in him wanted to tell her he loved her so badly, but his dark side couldn't let him lower his defences. He was tearing himself in two. "Belle, there is something I need to tell you" She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. "I have created a curse" Belles brow furrowed in confusion "This curse will send everyone in this land to another, one without magic" He sighed and continued "Everyone will forget everything and we'll have fake memories, even me. We will be there for twenty-eight years before we remember anything" She gasped.

"What? Why?" Her smile had faded.

"It's time I told you my story" Belles face softened and she snuggled in closer. "It all started many, many years ago. I was married to a young woman named Milah, it was an arranged marriage and she was never really fond of me. This was before I was cursed, I was a spinner. One day I was called to the front for battle, that was the same day I found out Milah was with child. I was ecstatic, and I went to the fronts with high hopes. When I got there many were injured and more dead, I met a seer and she prophesized that my actions in battle would leave my son fatherless. So I did what I had to and crippled myself, it would have gotten better but the general made me walk home as punishment for my cowardice. I went back home branded the village coward" Belles grip tightened on his chest "My son, Baelfire, was born and Milah disowned me. She would go out to the pub each night and sleep with the men there whilst I took care of our child. When Bae was 4 she ran off with a pirate, I challenged the same man a week later and lost. It was hard to raise my son on my own and make sure he didn't think I was a coward too. I needed to be strong for my son. Bae was a good boy and one day they lowered the age restriction on the war, Baelfire's birthday was a week away and they were going to take him. I learned about the _Dark One_ and figured that if I had that power, I could save my boy from the war. I inherited that power and made sure the king raised the age limit and rescued all the children from the front. That was the one good thing I did, the darkness overtook me and I became a monster. My son made a deal with me, if he found a way to get rid of the power, I would do it. That was the one deal I broke. My son obtained a magic bean and we were going to go to a land without magic, when he opened the portal he went to jump in and I stopped him. I couldn't live without the power, he was dangling there and I dropped him. I sent him to an unknown world and I truly was a coward that day"

"And this curse will take you to your son" She whispered, Rumpelstiltskin nodded in reply and she smiled. "Then I'm happy" This shocked him and he frowned.

"Happy? You'll be ripped from this world, from this life" He said in disbelief, she looked up at him and smiled.

"You are my life, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy" Belles voice echoed in his ears, his heart skipped and he held her closer.

"Goodnight, dearest" He told her and rested his head on the pillow.


	11. Chapter 9 Altered

**Here is the other version**

Chapter 9

Belle stared in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together. "H-How? What?" Rumpelstiltskin and the man both chuckled.

"Belle, dearest. This is an old friend of mine" Rumpelstiltskin gestured to the newcomer. "Meet Jefferson" Jefferson bowed extravagantly. Belle was still very confused.

"You died." She spoke as if confirming this fact to herself. "How are you here?" She finally asked. Rumpelstiltskin leaned back on the bed and pulled her into his lap and Jefferson sat crossed legged against the footboard.

"I learned how to survive a beheading in Wonderland, quite a useful trick" He answered with a goofy grin. "I've heard lots about you Belle"

"Wish I could say the same" She said sarcastically and glared at Rumpelstiltskin. "It would have been nice if you brought friends over once in awhile" He giggled and pulled her tighter against him.

"But then you and I wouldn't have been alone" He said with a mischievous grin. Belle rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her lover. The three of them sat and talked for an hour before Jefferson realized the time.

"Sorry but I have to be leaving now." He apologized "My daughters expecting me" Jefferson pressed a kiss to Belle's hand then shook Rumpelstiltskin's. "See you around!" Then he ran out the door.

"He's fun" Belle commented.

"I suppose" Rumpelstiltskin replied. Belle yawned and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, he looked at her and smiled. _I must be the luckiest man alive_ He thought to himself, his eyes narrowed and he shook his head. _I'm not a man, and she deserves better._ She knew what he was thinking about, it had happened before, the way his eyes darkened and the muscles in his neck stood out.

"I love you, and there isn't anything that can change that. I love you" She closed the space between them and held on to him tightly. He wanted to push her away, tell her to leave, that she should go enjoy the rest of her life, but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around her and finally breathed.

"I'm sorry, I did it again" He sighed, gently brushing the hair from her face. "C'mon, lets get you to bed" she knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she didn't push it. He cleared the bed as she searched her bag for something to wear. "Did you not bring something to wear to bed?" He asked, because at this point all the clothes she had brought were thrown on the floor and she was rummaging through the pile. She mumbled some words that were unfit for a princess to say and looked at him in desperation. He smirked and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her, "Oh, whatever shall you wear?" he said mischievously. Her eyes widened and her lips pouted.

"You did this!?" Belle said in exasperation. "Fine" She stated and peeled off the leather trousers, then shucked off the vest and took off the shirt leaving her wearing nothing. He stared at her in disbelief. She strode to the other side of the room and tucked herself under the covers. He thought she'd ask him for his shirt, he didn't mean for her to strip to nothing and sleep. _Goddamnit,_ He thought and lifted his top over his head and hopped into the bed with her.

 _ **DELETED**_

Once his breath was back to normal, he turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Now can I have a shirt?" She asked in a sarcastic tone that made him giggle. He snapped his fingers and she was in a soft cotton nightgown. "Thanks Rumpel" She said with a smirk.

"Anytime, dearest. As much as I loved that, if you had asked I would have given you something to wear" He said in a hushed tone, she loved when his voice did this, his accent came out the most when he got quiet.

"I love you" Her voice barely came out in a whisper but she knew he heard.

"I know" His reply was hesitant. The human in him wanted to tell her he loved her so badly, but his dark side couldn't let him lower his defences. He was tearing himself in two. "Belle, there is something I need to tell you" She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. "I have created a curse" Belles brow furrowed in confusion "This curse will send everyone in this land to another, one without magic" He sighed and continued "Everyone will forget everything and we'll have fake memories, even me. We will be there for twenty-eight years before we remember anything" She gasped.

"What? Why?" Her smile had faded.

"It's time I told you my story" Belles face softened and she snuggled in closer. "It all started many, many years ago. I was married to a young woman named Milah, it was an arranged marriage and she was never really fond of me. This was before I was cursed, I was a spinner. One day I was called to the front for battle, that was the same day I found out Milah was with child. I was ecstatic, and I went to the fronts with high hopes. When I got there many were injured and more dead, I met a seer and she prophesized that my actions in battle would leave my son fatherless. So I did what I had to and crippled myself, it would have gotten better but the general made me walk home as punishment for my cowardice. I went back home branded the village coward" Belles grip tightened on his chest "My son, Baelfire, was born and Milah disowned me. She would go out to the pub each night and sleep with the men there whilst I took care of our child. When Bae was 4 she ran off with a pirate, I challenged the same man a week later and lost. It was hard to raise my son on my own and make sure he didn't think I was a coward too. I needed to be strong for my son. Bae was a good boy and one day they lowered the age restriction on the war, Baelfire's birthday was a week away and they were going to take him. I learned about the _Dark One_ and figured that if I had that power, I could save my boy from the war. I inherited that power and made sure the king raised the age limit and rescued all the children from the front. That was the one good thing I did, the darkness overtook me and I became a monster. My son made a deal with me, if he found a way to get rid of the power, I would do it. That was the one deal I broke. My son obtained a magic bean and we were going to go to a land without magic, when he opened the portal he went to jump in and I stopped him. I couldn't live without the power, he was dangling there and I dropped him. I sent him to an unknown world and I truly was a coward that day"

"And this curse will take you to your son" She whispered, Rumpelstiltskin nodded in reply and she smiled. "Then I'm happy" This shocked him and he frowned.

"Happy? You'll be ripped from this world, from this life" He said in disbelief, she looked up at him and smiled.

"You are my life, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy" Belles voice echoed in his ears, his heart skipped and he held her closer.

"Goodnight, dearest" He told her and rested his head on the pillow.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello my dearies! I'm back to my regular posting schedule and you will be receiving another chapter tomorrow. Thank you all so much for reading and please enjoy!**

 **-Jack ;)**

Chapter 10

Belle woke up to her lover missing, a note was resting on the pillow.

 _Someone will be here to pick you up. Get ready for a fun day -Rumpelstiltskin_

She would have preferred if he'd take her out, but a fun day sounded good so she got ready. In a couple minutes a knock sounded at the door, she went and answered it. Jefferson stood in front of her with a young girl beside him.

"Belle darling, this is my daughter Grace" The little girl smiled and waved. Belle returned the gestures and grabbed her bag.

"So where are we headed?" Belle asked.

"You'll see" Jefferson replied and bent down, letting Grace hop on his back. He gave Belle a goofy grin and they walked out and into the street. "I couldn't find a babysitter for Grace, so we're stuck with her for another twenty minutes until she can go to her friends house" Grace stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Who are you?" Grace questioned innocently. Belle told her that her name was Belle and Grace frowned. "No, I mean how do you know my papa?" Belle didn't want to tell this child that her lover beheaded her father, she shot a worried glance at Jefferson and he laughed.

"Don't be rude sweetheart" He quirked an eyebrow at his child. "Belle is your uncles maid" Belle blushed, _Uncle?_ She looked flustered.

"Actually he's my true love" She muttered.

"Pardon?"

"He's my true love" Belle said a little louder. Jefferson almost dropped his daughter, Belle has never seen a man turn so fast.

"WHAT!?" He practically screamed. "Rum never said anything about true love!" Grace slid off Jefferson's back and walked off. "Grace?! Nevermind, she'll be fine"

"Oh? Okay. What did Rumpel say about me?" She asked. He still looked shocked from her confession.

"He said he won you in a deal and that you were his maid. To be honest I was confused about you sitting in his lap last night but I just shrugged it off" He was smirking and he grabbed Belle by the arm and called for his daughter who appeared in front of them in a matter of seconds. "C'mon, we need to have a talk with our friend Rumpelstiltskin" Grace beamed and held on to her fathers hand. All of this fuss was really confusing to Belle. A tall building came into view and Jefferson picked up the pace and they stood in front of the large engraved doors, Jefferson pushed them open and rushed inside, Belle was dazed and cautiously followed the man and his daughter. Rumpelstiltskin stood in the centre of the room with an old man and his wife, he was holding a long contract and a quill. The sound of the doors alarmed his and he whipped his head to face the odd trio that had burst in.

"What in the world Jefferson?!" He fumed, "I told you I would meet up with you after this deal" Rumpelstiltskin looked furious, but his anger faded when he saw the young girl running up for a hug. "Hello poppet! Have you been good for your father?" He lilted. Grace nodded her head and he swooped her up into his arms and sat her on his shoulder. He turned and glared menacingly at the couple in front of him. "It's my goddaughter, just sign the bloody contract" This made Belle giggle and he turned once again to watch her as she hid just behind Jefferson. He grinned and suddenly Grace was the one holding the contract out to the couple and Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind Belle, "How was your sleep?" He whispered in her ear, nearly scaring her half to death.

"Not as good as what happened before I fell asleep" She retorted, her reply made him blush and Jefferson watched in awe. These two made so much more sense when he knew they were true loves. Rumpelstiltskin saw the look of bewilderment on his pals face and his grin grew wider. He realized Belle must have told him about their relationship, he sent the old couple home and made Grace disappear to her friends house so the three of them could talk.

"Oh, that was good" Rumpelstiltskin's voice was low and seductive. The way his eyes undressed Belle when he spoke, the pure lust when she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright kids, you can enjoy yourselves when I'm not in the room" Jefferson mocked and the others snapped out of their trance. "You didn't tell me about Belle"

"Didn't want what is about to happen, happen" Rumpelstiltskin growled. Belle was once again confused.

"What's about to happen, Rumpel?" She questioned, and before he could respond, Jefferson squealed and hugged his friend. She'd never heard a man squeal before...

"Ohm'god! I'm so happy for you!" Jefferson started hopping and pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin. "I knew this would happen! I mean EVERYONE has a true love, but what did you have to do to get someone like her? Seduce fate? You? Her? Like WHATTTTT?! This means Ruel Ghorm owes me 10 gold! WOO!" Jefferson was extremely excited "So, tell ME Everything!" Rumpelstiltskin had his head in his hands at this point and Belle was keeling over with laughter.

"You want a story? Well here it is" Belles ears perked up when she heard her lover speaking. "One day, I am sitting in my castle, when I get a call from the king of Avonlea. I didn't get up and answer it immediately for some reason I waited, I still don't know why I waited, but when I do go, the kingdom is in shambles. Ogres are everywhere and the people are panicking, I knock on the front door and appear on the throne because, well, I'm a showman" He twirled his arms magically and grinned "Someone lifts the barricade and I announce myself, as I recall there were three or four guards, the king, a poor excuse for a man and Belle. They want my help to rid them of their ogre problem, I agree but the king had offered me gold. As you know I spin gold as a hobby so I have more than I could ever hope to spend. I tell the king that what I desire is the young princess" Jefferson's eyes go wide at this information.

"You're a princess!?" He sounded extremely surprised. "You are pretty enough to be one" He added because of the sneer he got from Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes I am. Now continue Rumpel, I've never heard our story from your point of view" She smiled.

"Continuing, I tell the king that my price is Belle. Everyone in the room objects to this idea, her betrothed says that they are engaged and I tell them that I don't desire a whore, I need a housekeeper for my rather large estate. Belle makes the insane decision to come with me, I'm still questioning your judgement on that one dearest. I tell her it's forever and she's like yeah, yeah whatever. We get back to the castle and I throw her in a dungeon, meanwhile I'm trying to comprehend why in the world I'd say that I wanted a princess. Now I realize It was fate or some stupid thing like that trying to get me to awaken my true love but back then I guess I thought she was hot and my castle was really dirty? I'm not exactly sure the excuse I told myself but I gave up trying to reason with myself months ago. Now here's where it gets interesting, I get home after a particularly nasty encounter with Regina and Belle is there. She's sick though, and I don't like germs. I leave because I don't want to catch whatever she's got, a couple minutes later I decide that I need to check on her so I go back downstairs to see if she's okay and she's lying on the floor next to my spinning wheel. I check her for a pulse to make sure she's not dead, turns out she's alive and I'm thanking god, didn't know why I was thankful, maybe I thought my castle would get dirty, did not expect to be falling in love with the girl. So I picked her up and I'm carrying her down to the dungeon when I realize that it's super cold and this is probably why she got sick. I'm berating myself because I forced her to sleep in a bloody DUNGEON for two months, I take her to an unused room and need to get her out of the ratty dress she'd been in since she got there" Rumpelstiltskin blushed and coughed into his hand. "I take the dress off and put my own shirt her" He looked up to meet the eyes of his audience and shrugged. "She looked cold, anyways, I leave to go spin. Spinning usually calms me down but this time I was left with my own, embarrassing thoughts. She comes downstairs still wearing my shirt, jokes about it whilst I admire her and then she goes upstairs. I had been avoiding her since that terrifying encounter when one day I'm spinning, Belle comes in and starts attempting to tear the curtains down. I'm curious so I go over and ask her what she's doing, she actually rips it off the nail and falls, I catch her. One thing leads to another and all of a sudden I'm leaning closer to her thinking to myself, 'what the actual fuck am I doing right now' she moves closer to me and my brain at this point has given up on me and then we're kissing. We fall asleep and then she wakes me up with a kiss, I hadn't remembered the night before as it very closely resembled a dream I'd had a couple nights before. I freak out and yell at her, I believe she's so angry that she regrets kissing me so I go upstairs and start stabbing myself with a pin. My body was using magic to heal myself so I was already not at full power. I feel that somebody's using the front gates and go downstairs to see what happened, Belle had run off. I go after her and then I see the wolves, I begin running thinking 'if anything happens to her I'll die too' I couldn't live with myself if I caused her pain. She trips and I run faster to protect her, turns out I could be a track star. I deflect the wolves until one claws my back, I'm ok because my magic healed it but then a wolf bites my wrist, it rips my main veins and if I wasn't immortal I would have been dead immediately. I take whatever magic can be spared and shock burst half the living things in the damn forest. I collapse and Belle takes me back to the castle to dress my wounds, I don't like my own blood so I'm kinda queasy. She sits on my lap and lets me play with her hair, I'm basking in this newfound joy when she brings up the fact that my curse didn't break when we kissed and I tell her it's a binding not really a curse and that we are true loves. She falls asleep on my chest and I continue playing with her hair because it smells like lavender, honey and roses and I'm entranced. Snow White eventually shows up and I'm disappointed, she threatens me because of Belle who looks drugged and I'm sitting there like a wretch toying with her hair, Belle wakes up and I send her off and deal with the princess. I go upstairs when I'm down and make Belle gag on the food in her mouth, I'm losing it cause I made her choke. Belle then slams her mouth onto mine and um- yeah, that happens. Some more things happen but that is the really important stuff."

He's positive he looks flustered when he finishes, he never planned on telling that story from his point of view. _Hope I didn't screw anything up._ Jefferson is acting like a crazed fan girl and his eyes have never been wider. Belle is smiling at the floor, she has her bottom lip between her teeth. "How'd I do?" Rumpelstiltskin asks timidly. Jefferson goes on a rant about how amazing that is and Belle glances up, she steps closer to her love and wraps her arms around his neck, "I'm assuming that's a yes?" She smiled and pressed her lips against his in a soft tender kiss and the Jefferson soundtrack behind them stopped immediately.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello there friends! I almost cried writing the end of this chapter, don't worry though! No angst just a whole lotta feels. I apologize for this but I might be going on another hiatus, I will post whenever I can, maybe once a week or even every other day but you might not be getting daily updates. Sorry! Thank you guys for reading and** ** _Cheers Dearies ;) -Jack_**

Chapter 11

"So, I needed to talk to you guys before our fun-filled day" Rumpelstiltskin grimaced. "It's about the curse" Belle and Jefferson responded in unison.

"Yes"

"It's going to be cast in a months time, and I will have you know that both you and Grace shall remember everything" He looked to Jefferson, and cast him a grim smile. "Now, there are many activities in the village today. What do you wish to do?" He asked Belle lovingly.

"Can we get some breakfast first?" Her eyes shone with delight when he nodded and they walked out in search of some food. Jefferson saw a lady he knew and told Belle and Rumpelstiltskin that he'd find them later. "Just me and you now Rumpel" She beamed up at him and held his hand.

"Just me and you, dearest. Here, this is what I wanted to show you" They'd walked up to a stall that had a sweet smelling fragrance radiating from it. He walked up and ordered two of the house specials and walked back to Belle "C'mon, let's go" They walked to a small clearing, the delicious aroma emanating from behind Rumpelstiltskin's back, he wanted it to be a surprise. Once they sat down in the grass he presented a plate with two perfect pieces of pie, _Blueberry_ she thought as she sniffed the pastry and sighed. "This is my absolute favourite, ever since I was a young boy" He grinned and conjured two spoons and handed one to Belle.

"You eat pie with a spoon too?" She laughed when she saw that he had already stuffed a bite of the blueberry treat in his mouth. "My parents always thought I was weird because I would want my pie with a spoon instead of a fork"

"The filling doesn't fall out of a spoon" He stated as if it were common sense. "Try it" She took the tip off the corner of the perfect triangle and popped on in her mouth. "Good?"

"This is the best pie I've ever had" She closed her eyes and cherished the taste of the blueberry in her mouth. They practically inhaled the rest of their pie and made eye contact after they were done. Rumpelstiltskin giggled and sat on his knees to get closer to Belle, he licked a thumb and wiped the corner of her mouth off. He stuck the thumb back in his mouth.

"You mustn't waste the blueberry" He muttered, she started to laugh with him and the two of them sat there laughing and joking about the pie filling when a maiden with raven hair and pale skin wondered up to them.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked warily. He stopped laughing and looked up and there stood Snow White.

"It's you again. Why must you always interrupt-" He was cut off by Belle standing up and embracing the other princess.

"Oh my god! Snow!" Belle gushed. Snow looked taken aback, so did Rumpelstiltskin.

"Wait... Belle?!" Realization dawned on Snow and she hugged Belle back. Rumpelstiltskin still had no idea what was going and then the two girls were jumping up and down.

"So, shall someone fill me in on what's going on here?" He puzzled over the princesses and stood up. Snow pulled back and took in her friend. Another thirty seconds passed and he spoke again "Hey, I'm kind of clueless here"

"I thought you were dead?" Snow wondered and Belle looked just as confused.

"...No" She answered. At this point Rumpelstiltskin was getting upset from being ignored.

"Can someone just tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?!" He shouted, this earned him a response. Snow looked frightened and Belle looked apologetic. She stepped back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Sorry Rumpel" Belle said with a nervous smile.

"Hold on! You were the girl in his castle!" Snow said with a disgusted expression. "Does he have you under a spell or a curse? Come with me, I need to get you away from this monster" Belle looked at the other girl with more repulsion than Rumpelstiltskin had ever seen on her face.

"I'm not under a spell. I'm with him because I want to be" Belle ripped her arm away from Snow White and clung to him. It took him by surprise and he needed a couple seconds before he gingerly wrapped his arms around her as well. Snow White was in shock and shot Rumpelstiltskin a look of confusion, he shrugged in reply.

"Okay, now that we have established I haven't cursed Belle. What did you mean you thought she was dead?" He asked and sat down pulling Belle into his lap. Snow cautiously sat across from them and began to talk.

"A few months ago I sent you an invitation to a ball, I sent one to Ella, Aurora, Ariel and a couple other girls. It said to bring your spouse, I got a rsvp saying that the ogres had attacked and both you and your mother died" Belle cast her two companions a somber look.

"Half of that story is right" Belle murmured. It took Rumpelstiltskin a moment before he realized what she meant and nestled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry dearest. When did this happen?" His voice hummed in a quiet lilt. Belle rested her head on his shoulder.

"A couple weeks before I went with you" She sighed, he raised his head and looked guilty.

"If you had called earlier, maybe-" He stuttered over his words and she stopped him.

"There's nothing you can do now, the past is the past" She lulled and his face slowly softened. "It's alright" Snow watched the scene unfold before her and any doubt that he'd cursed her disappeared. They were truly in love... _was it True Love?_ She smiled. Her friend had always seen the beauty in things others didn't, Belle was the only one of her royally born friends that made friendships with the servants. She was the only one that stopped the other royal children from picking on the young slave boy. Belle had picked the dead flowers from her gardens and put them in a vase in her bedroom. It didn't surprise Snow that Belle's true love would be something only she would see the beauty in. She was brought back into reality by Belles voice "Snow, Snow?" she shook her daydream off and looked at Belle.

"Mmhmm?" Snow replied. Belle laughed a little.

"What were you thinking about?" Belle asked, Rumpelstiltskin had his face in her neck again and was... purring? Snow had no idea if this was a normal occurrence or if he was still trying to comfort his love.

"You, actually" Snow said without hesitation. Belle raised an eyebrow. "When we were younger, you always had a vase of wilted flowers in your room" At this statement Rumpelstiltskin lifted his face and stared at Belle with an odd expression, his face was full of curiosity and judgement.

"Were they fresh when you got them and you were too lazy to change them?" He squinted his eyes at his own statement and shook his head "No, you would change them. You aren't the type of person to just leave something like that" She was blushing heavily at this point.

"The wilted flowers always smelled the sweetest, like wine" She said with much embarrassment. Snow smiled even wider at her friends quirks.

"I was comparing that to your love" Snow beamed. Rumpelstiltskin looked absolutely appalled.

"What the hell do you mean?" He sneered.

"Your true love" Snow stated, Belle looked amazed at her friends deduction. "It's obvious in other people when you experience it yourself" She glared at Rumpelstiltskin "I was thinking about how Belle always saw the beauty in things other people didn't. She liked the wilted flowers because they smelled the prettiest, everyone else thought she was weird because they looked ugly but she saw past that. Everyone thinks you're evil and people will think Belle has been cursed and once they see she isn't, they'll just think she's plain crazy. Belle will see past the evil beast, past the wilted exterior and she'll see a handsome man, her love and the sweetest smelling flower"


	14. Chapter 12

**I am speechless tonight. So please just enjoy this, I know it's short but there will be a quick time jump to the next morning in chapter 13... just saying.**

 **Cheers Dearies**

 **-Jack :)**

Chapter 12

"Snow, I'll be fine" Belle had to reassure her that she would be okay if Snow left for an errand. Rumpelstiltskin snorted behind Belle, he wasn't amused at Snow Whites doubt. This day had been tainted with disappointment, he'd been having so much fun before this little brat showed up. "Oh, come on, Rumple. She's not trying to be rude" Belle was probably the only person who could tell him off without being turned into a snail. Snow rolled her eyes and said her goodbyes to the odd couple, once she was out of earshot Belle laughed, Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you laughing? She ruined our day" He commented with a frown, she just looked at him and laughed.

"I never thought you would know about the flower thing" Belle stared at the ground, still nervously chuckling. His eyes went wide and he gripped her shoulders,

"You don't have to be ashamed, I could tell you a million embarrassing things. You have no reason to be worried around me, I would never judge you, except for staying with me, I will always question your judgement there" He gave her a genuine smile and she smiled back. She loved the way his eyes glowed when he was happy, even if he wanted to act mean his eyes would betray him.

"So tell me an embarrassing story" She grinned devilishly and he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Walk with me, I'll tell you something while we're walking" His face had morphed from an encouraging smile to a face of pure dread. "When I was just getting use to my magic as I'd only had it for a couple days, a hot spell came over the borderlands. The magic inside of me creates friction and that heats my blood, which is why my body radiates warmth. I hadn't noticed that my body was getting hotter until the weather got sweltering and all of a sudden I was sweating constantly, couldn't breathe, I felt as if I were on the verge of bursting into flames at any second. One day Bae was out with a friend and I knew I would have no visitors as everyone was afraid of me, I stripped to nothing and laid on the cobblestones of my shack. That small moment of cold felt so good, from then on anytime I was too hot I would undress and lye down on the stones. I still do it sometimes on the extremely hot days" He finished his story with a grimace. Belle couldn't hold back the growing smile on her face, she kept imagining Rumpelstiltskin naked and panting on the bumpy floor of a hovel. Rumpelstiltskin noticed her giggling and looked hurt, "Is it that bad?" He asked timidly, she felt bad for laughing but the image was stuck in her mind.

"Not at all, I was sort of imagining what you would have looked like" She mumbled, a grin still on her face.

"Oh... Well, that's... good?" He stumbled over his words, shocked by her positive reaction to his unclothed image. She glanced up at him.

"My turn" Belle replied to his uneasiness with a smirk, she was determined to throw him off as much as possible today. "Back at home, when I wash the clothes-" She paused when he stopped walking and stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Home" He murmured, his voice soft and his Scottish brogue obvious when he spoke in this low tone. "You called it home" He almost teared up when he stepped in and pressed her to his chest. "Our home"

"Forever" Belle beamed, he took her hand in his and they continued walking.

"You still have to tell me your story" He added casually, a devious grin on his face. She had hoped he forgot, he hadn't.

"Ugh, fine" She looked at him with feigned anger and rolled her eyes. "When I wash the clothes, before I put yours in the water I smell them. It's like burying my face in your neck" She shrugged at him.

"When did you start doing this?" He questioned, making a mental note to let her wear his clothes more often. She hadn't looked nervous until he asked this.

"Umm... A couple weeks after I moved in?" Belle stammered, she was immediately attracted to his scent when she first met him. When he entered the hall of her castle she just wanted to inhale as much of him as she could, when she had realized what she was thinking she stopped herself. Her answer was a lie, in reality she had stolen one of his shirts the first time she ever did the wash, it was currently hidden in one of the treasury rooms he never touched.

"So you did this before... us?" He was full of questions today, he wanted to know as much of her as he could before the curse set in. She nodded in response, he could tell she was internally dying. "What do I smell like?" He honestly wondered, smelled like honey, roses and lavender. Belle bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"Cinnamon, fire and rain" She stated confidently, he puzzled over how he could smell like fire and rain at the same time. "I've answered your questions, now it's your turn again" He frowned.

"Hmm, let me think. A couple nights ago, I thought your hair was a spider. When I woke up I flinched because I inhaled it."

"I used to stare at your ass through your leather pants"

"I shrunk my trousers because I once caught you staring"

"You make me happy"

"I wish I could keep you forever"

"I'll always be yours"

"You won't"

"Yes, I will"

"You'll die"

"Then I'll die loving you"


	15. Chapter 13

**Even though this story doesn't exactly follow the TV show, I kind of want Belle to have a bromance with Leroy. I think that they make a hilarious pair so I had to add him to the fic. You shall definitely see more of them here. Thank you all for being so very patient! There WILL be another chapter post tomorrow as I should have some more free time. I absolutely love the first paragraph, made me squeal with fangirly delight as I wrote it. I hope you all like it too and as always, Enjoy Dearies -Jack ;)))**

Chapter 13

Rumpelstiltskin had been wondering why he couldn't fall back asleep for two hours now. He first woke up around threeish, his mind was buzzing with thoughts about his conversation earlier with Belle, he didn't think he could live without her alive. He sat up, shaking off that horrible thought. He decided to play with some magic to distract himself until the snoring beauty woke up, he didn't have a spinning wheel with him so this would have to make do. He cupped one of his hands and blew into it, he used to do this when Bae couldn't sleep. His breath passed across the rim his fingers made and an intricate carved floor upon the top, he twirled his hand and two wisps of magic twisted into the forms of people. He began to move them and make them dance, without realizing it, he began to hum. The soft purple glow of his magic filled the room, his voice setting a gentle tune for his tiny waltz. The hum slowly turned into words as he started to sing.

 _"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared beauty and the beast. Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong, certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Beauty and the beast"_

He smiled as the tiny man dipped his partner and pulled her in for a deep kiss, Belle stirred in her sleep and he closed his hand making the little ballroom in his palm disappear. She rolled over and he tucked a curl of hair behind her ear, stroking her forehead with his thumb until she smiled. Belles eyes half-opened and she mumbled something under her breath.

"Sing to me again" She let her eyelids fall and buried herself deeper into the blankets. He hadn't known she heard him, she heard him sing all the time in fact. He had the habit of singing in the shower, humming when he got really distracted and sometimes just when he thought she couldn't hear.

"I wasn't singing" He tried to play it off, he thought he sounded terrible. Belle just smiled and started to hum the familiar harmony and he couldn't help but mutter the final chorus under his breath.

" _Beauty and the beast"_ He lowered himself under the covers and held her to his chest, he finally slept.

It was close to noon when they woke up to the sound of knocking. Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly sat up and answered the door, a frantic looking woman started to request Rumpelstiltskin's services. She realized after a second he was almost naked and a woman was lying in his bed, the stranger looked shocked and stumbled over her apology. He dismissed it, and magically dressed himself and Belle.

"Dearest, why don't you go get a bite to eat. I'll come find you when I'm finished" He was visibly annoyed and Belle knew not to object.

"Sure" She replied and hurried out of the room with a satchel full of gold and a book.

Belle had stumbled across a decent looking pub and was thoroughly enjoying her newest tale of adventure when she overheard a couple dwarves chatting.

"What's the matter? You barely touched your food"

"I don't know. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't feel at all like myself. Maybe I should have Doc take a look at me"

"You're going to trust a dwarf that got his medical degree from a pick axe? I wouldn't worry about it. Dwarves don't get sick. It must be in your head" Belle giggled and cleared her throat.

"It's not in his head, it's in his heart. You're in love" The older looking man looked appalled at her comment.

"Well, that's impossible. Dwarves can't fall in love" He stated, mouth pursed in disgust.

"Trust me. I know love, and you're in it" She smiled at the thought of when she first knew she loved Rumpelstiltskin. The dwarf that she was arguing with turned around. He didn't want to fight with this ignorant girl.

"What's it like?" The dwarf said with a whimsical emphasis. Belle beamed.

"Love is hope" She stated, biting her bottom lip. "It fuels our dreams and ignites a passionate flame inside of us. It is such a wondrous thing" He looked absolutely entranced.

"If it's so amazing, then why do I feel so bad?" He asked, his innocent smile fading into a pout.

"Because you need to be with your love" She murmured. His brows furrowed and he met Belles gaze.

"How do I know she even loves me back? All she talked about was going to see some stupid fireflies, not loving me" He complained, Belle chuckled once again.

"What exactly did she say?" She asked with a smirk, he squinted his eyes and tilted his head in thought.

"That they were the most beautiful sight in all the land and she was going to go see them tonight" He stated as if reciting a fact. Belle's eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a knowing grin.

"Don't you see? She wasn't talking about the fireflies at all. She was inviting you to go be with her!" The dwarfs face lit up and he stood abruptly.

"I still have time if I hurry! Thank you!" He almost knocked the table over in his hurry.

"You're most certainly welcome. Belle" She got up as well and shook his hand.

"I'm Dreamy" Belle thought that this name suited the dwarf perfectly and nodded. He pulled her in for a friendly hug and she gladly returned the embrace.

"Go be with your love, Dreamy" He grinned in response to her statement and ran out the door. Belle determined that she was satisfied with her good deed and headed off in search for better food and a nice quiet spot to finish her book.


	16. Chapter 14

**I know I said I would post again last night but I didn't, I apologize. There was a family crisis which has hopefully been averted. Enjoy Dearies :)**

 **-Your friendly neighborhood fangirl, Jack**

Chapter 14

Belle had just sat down underneath a tree when her book was plucked out of her hand. She could feel his smirk burning through her, she rolled her eyes and met his gaze. His green-gold face was two inches away from hers, deciding to be cheeky Belle quickly pushed him onto his back and pressed her mouth to his. He gave a little gasp of surprise but it turned into a groan of pleasure when she bit his bottom lip and pulled away to admire her handiwork. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't sit up to continue kissing her because she was sitting square on his stomach. He frowned and crossed his arms, quirking his eyebrow and looking extremely displeased.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically "Just going to leave me hanging here" He glared Belle, who couldn't help but try to look superior. She took pity on him and shifted so she sat on the grass beside him. "That was a mistake, dearest" His giggle rang through her ears and before she could react she had been swept up into his arms and swung over his shoulder like a sack. A scarf magically tied itself to cover Belles eyes.

"What? Why the blindfold?" She questioned, suddenly very anxious. He didn't answer for what seemed like forever when she was sat down in some grass and she heard him speak.

"Open" He instructed and the cold edge of a fork gently tapped her bottom lip. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her so she eagerly parted her lips and the utensil found its way inside her mouth and she closed her mouth and tasted the treat in her mouth. It tasted like the pie they had eaten together, a distinct flavour of blueberry, but this had a creamy texture, one she'd never tasted before.

"It's called cheesecake" He told her. The scarf that covered Belles eyes disappeared and she saw what Rumpelstiltskin had fed her, it looked like a piece of pie. Belle heard music playing in the distance and forgot all about the cheesecake, he saw her interest and smiled. "Would you like to go to a ball?" There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Belle nodded enthusiastically, he helped her up and snapped his fingers. She was in a golden gown, her hair intricately braided and long evening gloves that matched her dress. He had picked out a blue suit for himself, embroidered with gold twine to pair himself with Belle. He didn't want anyone else dancing with his beauty. They walked off in the direction of the town square, as soon as they came into view the entire village stopped and stared. Belle could hear them mumbling curses under their breath, Rumpelstiltskin seemed used to it. As if he had read her mind, "Don't worry. They're just looking because a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be on a beasts arm" As sad as his statement was, he still had a smile on his face.

"Well then, come dance with me, my beast" She laughed and pulled him into the festivities. He delicately placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two danced like that for a couple songs, never once breaking the loving gaze they held. A faster song started and he took one of her hands in his own and twirled her, the golden frill of the dress floating on her hips. She gripped his arm and they waltzed, Rumpelstiltskin occasionally dramatically dipping her or twirling her out with a flourish. Hours had past and Belles feet began to hurt, she took off her heels and stood barefoot on the dirt. He gave her a funny look and smirked. He was a short man, and without heels the tiny girl stood half a foot below him. He wasn't used to being above anyone, at least not in the literal sense. He turned around and bent down, gesturing for her to hop on his back, she did. He carried her back to their room in the inn and laid her on the bed.

"Enjoy your first ball since royalty?" He asked with a smirk, shucking the large suit jacket off and unbuttoning the gold silk shirt. Belle was pulling the gloves off her hands with her teeth.

"Mhmm" She mumbled, going to the wash closet to clean her feet. He watched her go and sighed, he quickly changed into an old jumper and some cotton breeches. Belle came back into the room to see Rumpelstiltskin in the most casual state she'd ever seen him in, sprawled on the bed in comfortable, soft clothes and absentmindedly biting his nails. She ditched her dress and threw on a thick woolen nightgown, she was positive that it would get too warm during the night and she would have to take it off but she was fine with that, for now she just wanted to be fluffy with Rumpelstiltskin. Belle curled into his side and drifted off as soon as her head hit the pillows, dancing for hours on end tuckered her out. He snapped his fingers and they were under the covers, lights out and curtains closed. He didn't have to sleep, in fact, he'd been sleeping too much that he was starting to have migraines. Not wanting to upset his system he decided to stay awake, keep watch. Now he was left alone to his thoughts.

 _Today was wonderful. We have to go back home tomorrow though, maybe I should find that Snow White, let Belle invite her over for tea sometime. Snow'll probably just barge her way into the castle like she does already, Belle will see her again soon. I should say goodbye to Jefferson and Grace, give them some gold to get by-_ Belle began to mumble incoherently in her sleep. _Dreaming, she's so cute when she's asleep._ He willed himself to keep thinking but he was content to just gaze upon his beauty. Slowly he started to fall asleep, his body now used to the rest _._ Tomorrow he was bound to have a headache.


	17. Chapter 15

**As it would be extremely hard to censor this chapter I'm not going to. I understand that I messed this up, there is a very confusing time warp here. (Dreamy is in this chapter as Grumpy but it has only been a single day since he was first introduced as Dreamy...) Please bare with me though, it isn't that hard to imagine it actually works. Also... the brotp name for Belle and Grumpy is either Bumpy (LMAO) or Grell (Black Butler?) funny huh? Please enjoy dearies!**

 **-Jack ;P**

 **SMUT WARNING**

Chapter 15

Belle was sad she had to leave but very happy to be going back home with her love. Speaking of which, had left to say his farewells to his god-daughter and pal. She was stuck sitting in the carriage waiting, it was alright though, she had a nice new book and pillows had appeared. All was going alright when someone knocked on the carriage doors, she knew Rumpelstiltskin would have just entered, so whoever this was, was not him. She stayed quiet for a couple seconds trying to decide on whether or not to open the door, her decision wouldn't have mattered anyways as the door threw open. A young man stood there, out of breath.

"You're not Rumpelstiltskin" He said in a state of alarm, his blue eyes widening. She looked equally alarmed and shook her head slowly. The man was attractive, dirty blonde hair, strong build. Belle preferred her imp but it was obvious this man had charm. "Why are you here? Are you okay?" He reached for his sword and she shook her head again.

"I'm perfectly fine" She growled. A high-pitched giggle came from behind the intruder.

"I would worry about your own safety if I were you, Prince Charming" Rumpelstiltskin spat his name in annoyance. The prince just looked more and more confused by the second. Charming side stepped out of the way and Rumpelstiltskin hopped in the carriage. "Royalty, ugh" He rolled his eyes, Belle laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Not you, dearest" He added, he did not want to deal with anything today, he was right last night, his head felt like someone took a hammer to it. Belle noticed he was off and moved sides of the carriage to sit beside him. She'd expected they would lie down again like last time but Rumpelstiltskin sat up, elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. She gently rubbed his back and sighed.

"Are you alright Rumpel?" She asked him in a soft voice. He didn't lift his head to look at her, just kept massaging his temples in an attempt to sooth the aching pain in his skull.

"No, I don't have to sleep because the curse keeps my body rested. I've been staying with you during the nights and now my body is facing the consequences" He explained, guilt bloomed in Belles chest. She had never meant to make him hurt, she hadn't even known that this could happen. "This is another reason I spin, keeps me busy during the nights"

"I'm sorry. You don't have to stay with me tonight" She suggested, he didn't want to seem rude but his temper was slowly deteriorating.

"I'm going to have to stay awake, there's no chance of me staying with you tonight dearest" His migraine was getting progressively worse, he started to numb it with magic. Trails of purple haze surrounded his head and soothed his headache. He wouldn't use this spell if he didn't have to, he used it once before, to cure a bad hangover. The side effect was loss of all inhibitions, he would have no filter. "Belle, before the spell kicks in I need to tell you. Don't take anything I say seriously. It'll numb my headache but it also numbs my rationality" She nodded.

"Is it really that bad?" She questioned, he wasn't sure whether she meant the spell or the migraine.

"Yes" It was an honest answer to both. The rest of the ride was quiet, Belle didn't want to annoy Rumpelstiltskin and he didn't want to say anything in case he screwed up. Once they got to the castle he silently helped her out of the carriage and immediately sat at the spinning wheel, she headed to the kitchens to prepare lunch. She found some fresh blueberries and smiled. _He really has an affinity for these._ It was true, Rumpelstiltskin had always like blueberries. She started to make muffins to go with their tea when hands gripped her hips. She gave a gasp of surprise and Rumpelstiltskin took it as a sign to continue, his lips placed small kisses along her jawline, trailing down her throat. She remembered what he said in the carriage and smirked, she had thought it meant he'd be rude to her. "About time I repaid you for that night" His voice was low and full of lust, she moaned and threw her head back, exposing more of the soft flesh to his lips. He began to suck on her pulse point, nipping at the skin with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. In a puff of violet smoke, they were in the grand hall. Rumpelstiltskin hoisted Belle up and set her down on the edge of the dining table, his hands tracing the small of her back. Belle tried to untie his leather trousers but he pulled away and removed her hands. As much as he would enjoy that, right now it was about her. He got down on his knees and lifted her skirts up to her hips, he'd only done this a couple times (with Cora) but had always received results. Belle was confused at first but then he started to run his hands along her thighs, she got lost in the feeling of his fingers when he started slowly licking along her centre, the tip of his tongue occasionally running over her clit. A soft whine escaped Belles mouth, she'd never felt more aroused. The sound Rumpelstiltskin heard Belle make almost had his eyes rolling back into his head, all he wanted at this point was to hear her scream his name. A couple more caresses and that was just what he heard.

"Rum-Rumpel!" Belles came and the doors to the great hall swung open.

Snow wasn't sure what was more unnerving, the sight of Belle coming undone on the dining room table of Rumpelstiltskin's castle or the imp kneeling on the floor with his head between her thighs. Snow White had been dragged to the dark caste by Grumpy, who was looking just as shocked. It was obvious Belle hadn't heard the doors opening as she just sat there, eyes closed, and hands knotted in Rumpelstiltskin's hair. Snow had to say something.

"Um... Guys?" Her voice was full of embarrassment from walking in on Belle and him. Belle slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the voice, mind was still fuzzy from her orgasm and it didn't register at first. Rumpelstiltskin's head shot up immediately at the sound and protectively stepped into a position where Belle was blocked from view.

"Once again, must you always come at the most inopportune moments, Princess?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, not even trying to hide the malicious tone. Belle peeked around his body, having finally come to her senses, Snow could see the flush on her cheeks, although she didn't know if it was from embarrassment or arousal.

"Belle?" Grumpy questioned, recognizing his friend from the tavern. Both Snow and Rumpelstiltskin gawked at the dwarf in confusion, it took Belle a couple more seconds.

"Dreamy?" She wondered out loud. The two onlookers switched their gaze to Belle and then it was Snows turn.

"Who's Dreamy?" Snow asked, this conversation was just growing increasingly more hard to follow. Grumpy sighed in exasperation and shrugged.

"Snow!?" Belle noticed her friend and looked horrified. Snow White grudgingly met Belles eyes and before any of them could say another word Rumpelstiltskin jumped in.

"And I'm Rumpelstiltskin, now can you two extremely unwelcome guests have a seat so we can discuss how painful your deaths will be?" He sneered. Belle felt sorry for him, people he disliked just intruded in his home and walked in on him. Momentarily forgetting the horrific situation that was at hand she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. His anger melted away the second she pressed her lips to his skin, everyone in the room could see it. Grumpy was horrified and Snow White was smirking. His eyes fluttered open and he attempted to look menacing but it was very hard when there was a smiling young girl hanging off his neck.


	18. Chapter 16

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE! I'm so sorry everyone... please forgive me...**

 **Cheers Dearies!**

 **-Jack ;D**

Chapter 16

Belle sat at the head of the table, Rumpelstiltskin standing behind her. Snow White tried to look apologetic but Grumpy just stared in disbelief.

"Did you kidnap her?" Grumpy asked, Snow turned to face him with a horrified expression and Belle was preparing for the ominous comment her love would make. Rumpelstiltskin's face was usually twisted in a mischievous grin but right now his eyes were so full of hatred and his lips were pursed in disgust.

"Kidnap her!? You are intolerable!" There was no impish humour in his voice, no quip. Just pure, unadulterated loathing. Belle cringed, Snow gasped and all the colour drained from Grumpy's face. "Just how bloody daft are you?!" He bellowed.

"Oh please Rumpel" Belle complained, Grumpy's brows furrowed in bewilderment, the last time he talked to this girl she seemed to know a whole lot about love, was she talking about this monster?

"Gods Belle, you are so frustrating! How can you forgive people so quickly?!" Rumpelstiltskin's question was rhetorical but true. Belle just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"I apologize for him, he's just got a short fuse today" She mocked, turning around and sticking her tongue out at him. Even as mad as he was he couldn't help but stick his tongue out back at her.

"It's not my fault some people are imbeciles" He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Belle was growing increasingly more annoyed at Rumpelstiltskin's refusal to be welcoming.

"At least I have the decency not to do..." Grumpy paused and his face screwed in disgust. "That... on a dining room table" Rumpelstiltskin's nostrils flared with anger, both Belle and Snow knew where this was heading.

"At least I know how to KNOCK! Plus, I doubt any girl would do anything with you, dwarf" Rumpelstiltskin countered, voice full of arrogance.

"That's because I don't force poor women into it, I bet you made a deal to get Belle, you're far to ugly to get anywhere without paying for it" Grumpy stated harshly, gasps came from everyone in the room and before Rumpelstiltskin could retaliate Belle stood abruptly, her chair falling backwards. Her hands gripped the table in sheer anger, Rumpelstiltskin didn't know if he was scared or aroused.

"You are insufferable! He is a man, a man whom I truly love! He is not paying or forcing me to be with him! This is my goddamn castle and you better start respecting my boyfriend or so help me god I will come over there and beat you with a tea tray!" Belle shouted, her voice echoing through the great hall. Rumpelstiltskin was shocked at her outburst, this was the girl who regularly fell down the stairs and blushed whenever he caught her acting out something she had read in a book, now she was threatening violence. Grumpy started to talk before Belle cut him off and continued berating him, Snow stood up and creeped over to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Have you ever seen her get like this before?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off the short little ball of fury with auburn curls.

"Once, when we were kids" Snow replied, still shaken from the scene before them. Rumpelstiltskin finally looked at Snow, intrigued. "Belle and I were with our old friend Aurora. We were probably thirteen or fourteen, it was at a ball and Belle was dancing with a boy from another kingdom. He got a little touchy and grabbed her" Rumpelstiltskin knew it was in the past but his eyes still narrowed, Snow noticed and quickly kept up with her story. "She was enraged, and before any of us knew what was going on Belle had one of her heels off and was pummeling the poor fool. Her mother picked her up and dragged her off, Belle was still screaming about the oppression of women" Snow finished, and they turned to keep watching but something had drastically changed. Belle was no longer yelling at Grumpy but had switched chars to sit beside him and had fetched tea from the kitchen. They were happily chatting and Belle was chuckling. Rumpelstiltskin walked over leaned on the armrest of Belles chair. Hands wrapped around Rumpelstiltskin's waist and pulled him into Belles lap, he hadn't fallen properly so his back was flat against her thighs and his neck was uncomfortably craned against the other armrest. He looked up at Belle and rolled his eyes.

"Really, dearest?" He asked sarcastically and her laughter only grew. Snow had sat down on Grumpy's other side and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Tea, Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow asked, she couldn't see him which made it all the more hilarious when his hand shot up, holding two fingers.

"Sugar please" He replied, legs kicking gently in the air. Belle hadn't stopped laughing throughout this entire ordeal, it didn't help that Rumpelstiltskin continued to make stupid faces every time she looked down at him. At this point everyone in the room was killing themselves laughing, Grumpy was trying to cover it up, Snow could hardly breathe, Rumpelstiltskin was cackling in Belles lap and she had her head thrown back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Rumpelstiltskin? Tell us a story?" Snow asked politely, this was a normal thing for her to ask during group activities. She just truly enjoyed listening to other people. Rumpelstiltskin struggled to sit up fro a second but when he righted himself he shifted so Belle now sat comfortably in his lap. He quirked an eyebrow and Snow and smirked.

"A story, eh?" He said with a grimace, he was a storyteller and could never refuse an opportunity to exaggerate. "Well... I must begin with a very cliché beginning, Once Upon a time..." He trailed off, using his hands to pull out the last words. Belle kept laughing, he wasn't even telling a story, just saying 'mm' and holding his hands in the air like he was examining a strand of spaghetti. He quickly continued, having finally thought of the perfect story to tell. "One day, I am sitting at my wheel as I usually do at tea time, waiting for Belle to bring out the tray. It's almost been two hours late and I'm beginning to worry she may have fallen down the sink" Belle stopped laughing and blush rose on her cheeks, she knew she was clumsy but that was harsh. Rumpelstiltskin noticed her stiffen in his lap and stroked the now pink tinted skin on her face. "Don't worry dearest, you didn't, unlike the ladder" He mocked, Snow seemed intrigued.

"Tell me about that!" She said inquisitively. Grumpy nodded in agreement and Belle looked absolutely mortified. Rumpelstiltskin clucked his tongue and wagged his finger.

"I told that story to Jefferson. Belle has to tell it this time" He said, resting his chin on Belles shoulder.

"Fine" She grimaced, this story pictured her as clumsy, which was, of course true but still. Before she could talk Grumpy interrupted.

"Tell the story of how you two met" He ordered, Belle was happier with this story but still sort of embarrassed from earlier.

"Alright" She gave up. "No more interrupting though" She stated, enthusiastic nods came from everyone. "I'd been trying to get father to call in Rumpel for a couple months before he gave in, I was ecstatic, in just a few moments our kingdom would be rid of the ogres. If all went well of course. He didn't bother to show up until a half hour later though, we get a knock on the front gates just as the war had peaked. We open it up, thinking we'd see a sorcerer but nobody is there. That's when he starts talking and we realize he's sitting on the throne. I'm in shock, I had expected some old man in robes and a pointy hat but there he is. Tight leather pants and all" Belle grinned and it was Rumpelstiltskin's turn to blush, Grumpy doubted many people had seen the dark one bashful but there he was. "He agreed to help us defeat the ogres but told us he wouldn't accept gold as payment. He had to go and be a jerk about it as well with his hand gestures 'I make gold'" Belle mocked in his high pitch, Rumpelstiltskin sneered at her but it wasn't full of malice, only compassion. "He said that his price was me. I was baffled at this concept, My ex-fiancé-" Both Belle and Rumpel rolled their eyes at the thought "-claimed me as his and Rumpel practically told him to screw himself, and used a double entendre doing it" Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about that entire 'My very _large estate_ ' ordeal. "I was incredibly in awe, this was amazing! A suave and handsome sorcerer wanted me! Against everybody else's wishes I agree to go with him and he teleports us to the castle" Everybody was gawking at her. She immediately felt very

self-conscious, "What?" She asked.

"You called him 'suave and handsome'" Snow said with a smirk, "Not even sarcastically, you just totally got into it. I don't think I've ever heard those words in a sentence that wasn't sarcastic"

Chapter 16

Belle sat at the head of the table, Rumpelstiltskin standing behind her. Snow White tried to look apologetic but Grumpy just stared in disbelief.

"Did you kidnap her?" Grumpy asked, Snow turned to face him with a horrified expression and Belle was preparing for the ominous comment her love would make. Rumpelstiltskin's face was usually twisted in a mischievous grin but right now his eyes were so full of hatred and his lips were pursed in disgust.

"Kidnap her!? You are intolerable!" There was no impish humour in his voice, no quip. Just pure, unadulterated loathing. Belle cringed, Snow gasped and all the colour drained from Grumpy's face. "Just how bloody daft are you?!" He bellowed.

"Oh please Rumpel" Belle complained, Grumpy's brows furrowed in bewilderment, the last time he talked to this girl she seemed to know a whole lot about love, was she talking about this monster?

"Gods Belle, you are so frustrating! How can you forgive people so quickly?!" Rumpelstiltskin's question was rhetorical but true. Belle just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"I apologize for him, he's just got a short fuse today" She mocked, turning around and sticking her tongue out at him. Even as mad as he was he couldn't help but stick his tongue out back at her.

"It's not my fault some people are imbeciles" He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Belle was growing increasingly more annoyed at Rumpelstiltskin's refusal to be welcoming.

"At least I have the decency not to do..." Grumpy paused and his face screwed in disgust. "That... on a dining room table" Rumpelstiltskin's nostrils flared with anger, both Belle and Snow knew where this was heading.

"At least I know how to KNOCK! Plus, I doubt any girl would do anything with you, dwarf" Rumpelstiltskin countered, voice full of arrogance.

"That's because I don't force poor women into it, I bet you made a deal to get Belle, you're far to ugly to get anywhere without paying for it" Grumpy stated harshly, gasps came from everyone in the room and before Rumpelstiltskin could retaliate Belle stood abruptly, her chair falling backwards. Her hands gripped the table in sheer anger, Rumpelstiltskin didn't know if he was scared or aroused.

"You are insufferable! He is a man, a man whom I truly love! He is not paying or forcing me to be with him! This is my goddamn castle and you better start respecting my boyfriend or so help me god I will come over there and beat you with a tea tray!" Belle shouted, her voice echoing through the great hall. Rumpelstiltskin was shocked at her outburst, this was the girl who regularly fell down the stairs and blushed whenever he caught her acting out something she had read in a book, now she was threatening violence. Grumpy started to talk before Belle cut him off and continued berating him, Snow stood up and creeped over to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Have you ever seen her get like this before?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off the short little ball of fury with auburn curls.

"Once, when we were kids" Snow replied, still shaken from the scene before them. Rumpelstiltskin finally looked at Snow, intrigued. "Belle and I were with our old friend Aurora. We were probably thirteen or fourteen, it was at a ball and Belle was dancing with a boy from another kingdom. He got a little touchy and grabbed her" Rumpelstiltskin knew it was in the past but his eyes still narrowed, Snow noticed and quickly kept up with her story. "She was enraged, and before any of us knew what was going on Belle had one of her heels off and was pummeling the poor fool. Her mother picked her up and dragged her off, Belle was still screaming about the oppression of women" Snow finished, and they turned to keep watching but something had drastically changed. Belle was no longer yelling at Grumpy but had switched chars to sit beside him and had fetched tea from the kitchen. They were happily chatting and Belle was chuckling. Rumpelstiltskin walked over leaned on the armrest of Belles chair. Hands wrapped around Rumpelstiltskin's waist and pulled him into Belles lap, he hadn't fallen properly so his back was flat against her thighs and his neck was uncomfortably craned against the other armrest. He looked up at Belle and rolled his eyes.

"Really, dearest?" He asked sarcastically and her laughter only grew. Snow had sat down on Grumpy's other side and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Tea, Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow asked, she couldn't see him which made it all the more hilarious when his hand shot up, holding two fingers.

"Sugar please" He replied, legs kicking gently in the air. Belle hadn't stopped laughing throughout this entire ordeal, it didn't help that Rumpelstiltskin continued to make stupid faces every time she looked down at him. At this point everyone in the room was killing themselves laughing, Grumpy was trying to cover it up, Snow could hardly breathe, Rumpelstiltskin was cackling in Belles lap and she had her head thrown back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Rumpelstiltskin? Tell us a story?" Snow asked politely, this was a normal thing for her to ask during group activities. She just truly enjoyed listening to other people. Rumpelstiltskin struggled to sit up fro a second but when he righted himself he shifted so Belle now sat comfortably in his lap. He quirked an eyebrow and Snow and smirked.

"A story, eh?" He said with a grimace, he was a storyteller and could never refuse an opportunity to exaggerate. "Well... I must begin with a very cliché beginning, Once Upon a time..." He trailed off, using his hands to pull out the last words. Belle kept laughing, he wasn't even telling a story, just saying 'mm' and holding his hands in the air like he was examining a strand of spaghetti. He quickly continued, having finally thought of the perfect story to tell. "One day, I am sitting at my wheel as I usually do at tea time, waiting for Belle to bring out the tray. It's almost been two hours late and I'm beginning to worry she may have fallen down the sink" Belle stopped laughing and blush rose on her cheeks, she knew she was clumsy but that was harsh. Rumpelstiltskin noticed her stiffen in his lap and stroked the now pink tinted skin on her face. "Don't worry dearest, you didn't, unlike the ladder" He mocked, Snow seemed intrigued.

"Tell me about that!" She said inquisitively. Grumpy nodded in agreement and Belle looked absolutely mortified. Rumpelstiltskin clucked his tongue and wagged his finger.

"I told that story to Jefferson. Belle has to tell it this time" He said, resting his chin on Belles shoulder.

"Fine" She grimaced, this story pictured her as clumsy, which was, of course true but still. Before she could talk Grumpy interrupted.

"Tell the story of how you two met" He ordered, Belle was happier with this story but still sort of embarrassed from earlier.

"Alright" She gave up. "No more interrupting though" She stated, enthusiastic nods came from everyone. "I'd been trying to get father to call in Rumpel for a couple months before he gave in, I was ecstatic, in just a few moments our kingdom would be rid of the ogres. If all went well of course. He didn't bother to show up until a half hour later though, we get a knock on the front gates just as the war had peaked. We open it up, thinking we'd see a sorcerer but nobody is there. That's when he starts talking and we realize he's sitting on the throne. I'm in shock, I had expected some old man in robes and a pointy hat but there he is. Tight leather pants and all" Belle grinned and it was Rumpelstiltskin's turn to blush, Grumpy doubted many people had seen the dark one bashful but there he was. "He agreed to help us defeat the ogres but told us he wouldn't accept gold as payment. He had to go and be a jerk about it as well with his hand gestures 'I make gold'" Belle mocked in his high pitch, Rumpelstiltskin sneered at her but it wasn't full of malice, only compassion. "He said that his price was me. I was baffled at this concept, My ex-fiancé-" Both Belle and Rumpel rolled their eyes at the thought "-claimed me as his and Rumpel practically told him to screw himself, and used a double entendre doing it" Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about that entire 'My very _large estate_ ' ordeal. "I was incredibly in awe, this was amazing! A suave and handsome sorcerer wanted me! Against everybody else's wishes I agree to go with him and he teleports us to the castle" Everybody was gawking at her. She immediately felt very

self-conscious, "What?" She asked.

"You called him 'suave and handsome'" Snow said with a smirk, "Not even sarcastically, you just totally got into it. I don't think I've ever heard those words in a sentence that wasn't sarcastic"


End file.
